Riolu & the ocarina of time
by Chilly The Black Glaceon
Summary: This is my second story,and it's basically your average Zelda pokemon xover enjoy!


**Hey guys, Chilly here! As I promised here's the first Chapter of the Zelda pokemon xover .Sorry it isn't a new chapter of Leafeon and Vulpix. if you don' know what that is well…Don't worry 'bout it! Or go check it out whichever. Anyway I couldn't think of what to call 5he ocarina I really wanted to call it something cool but I didn't want to use Poke flute cuz someone already used it and I wanted to be original…so much for that.*sigh.*Oh well. I will finish the next chapter of Leafeon and Vulpix but I prefer to keep files on the same computer so yeah.**

**Well I've rambled enough on with the story!**

***Chilly the Black Glaceon Presents….***

**Riolu ****&**

**The ocarina of time!**

The morning sun rose out from behind the trees of kokiri forest, the dew on the grass shone like a small diamonds. The grass types that occupied the village started to wake from there sleep as the light flooded their houses.

Soon the village became alive with the chatter of Pokémon. Though they weren't aware of the evil that possessed the great Deku tree. Mew-two a dark and evil physic Pokémon was the one who cursed angry that he couldn't strip the leaf stone from the old tree. Now the old tree called out to his faithful assistant mew.

"Jirachi…Jirachi…"His voice was horse that of someone on their death bed (wonder why.) as he called out. Soon the small Pokémon appeared before the deku tree.

"What is it? "She asked floating over to a small patch of moss and landed uncertain whether or no it was something serious or if the deku tree was playing a joke.

"My time to depart from this world is coming…For Mewtwo, has cursed me…"He explained through wheezing coughs.

"WHAT?!"She floated up panicking seriously hoping it was some practical joke as she floated up in front of the Tree's face (Never thought I'd be typing that *ahem*Sorry, I'll stop now ^-^".)"Isn't there anything I can do? "She asked out of desperation

"Yes…find me the Riolu that dwells in the village, He might be able to break the curse…"With a few more coughs Mew left him in a hurry ducking and swerving around tree branches until she finally came up to the kokiri village.

She started to ask around a few of the grass types frowned as she asked for Riolu and this one particular Snivy seemed as if he really disliked the idea of the deku wanting to see Riolu to break the curse going on about how he would be so much better at ridding the curse. Backing away slowly from the Snivy as it threw a fit she managed to get away unnoticed.

"Excuse me." A soft female voice said." I heard you were looking for my friend Riolu."

_Whipping_ around mew found herself facing a cute Chikorita. She was the average Chikorita, though she had a beautiful pink flower tucked behind her ear. "Yes!" She said excitedly. "Finally someone that's going to be of help! Err, sorry got excited, so you know where Riolu is?"

Nodding the Chikorita answered. "Yeah, He's my best friend! Follow me." Smiled before dashing off mew staying close behind her. After a few moments the duo reached a tall oak with a house built in its branches. There was a series of stairs circling around the tree and coming up to a door with a leaf curtain.

"Riolu! Hey, Riolu you got a visitor!" She called out looking up at a window. They waited for a little while they waited but no one showed." I guess he's still asleep…"Chikorita muttered looking back at mew. Giving an irritated sigh mew floated up to the house as Chikorita ran up the steps.

Floating inside she land on the floor and looked around. She walked up to a ladder leading up to a platform where the breathing of a Pokémon could be heard. Immediately she floated up knowing many of these grass types were quadruped so they couldn't climb up the ladder. She also knew the Riolu were humanoid.

She Grinned as she spotted the canine cub and started shaking his shoulder. "Hey, wake up!" She said doing her best to wake Riolu shifted waving his hand at the Mew as if she was an annoying fly that wouldn't leave him she lifted her fist to hit him but stopped herself not wanting to resort to violence...yet.

Floating down to the ground she looked around for something she could use to wake him just as Chikorita managed to catch up."So is he up there?"She asked glancing up at the platform.

"Yeah,and he's a heavy sleeper."Mew growled as she gripped the handle of a bucket filled with back up she tipped the bucket over the sleeping Riolu. "Wake up!"She shouted as The canine nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Geez, can't a Pokémon get any sleep around here?" He groaned shaking the water from his fur. He glared up at the floating psychic. "Who are you?" He asked not to kindly.

"I am mew, personal assistant to The deku tree,he sent me here to find you."She answered not in the mood to deal with him. She explained everything as quickly as she could. The Riolu looked up at her confused by the fact the _he _was supposed to save the Deku tree from some curse?

"Whoa, whoa I can't save anybody! "He said interrupting her."I don't even know any attacks! "He added in matter-of-fact tone.

"Hm,That is a problem..."She muttered,She then turned to the Chikorita."Do you know of anything?" She asked her tail swaying behind her impatiently. The Chikorita thought about this question for a short period tilting her head her leaf leaning in the same way.

"Oh, There's this cave." She said nodding. "On the inside there is a chest but there is a boulder rolling around inside." The way she spoke was made the Riolu think she was speaking from experience. "I'll lead you to it!" She finished and hopped out without waiting for an answer. The mew looked at the Riolu and watched as he followed looking like a love struck pup. She blinked a few times before following.

After what seemed like an eternity hey finally came up to a hole in the side of a massive hill."It's in there!"She said cheerfully."Just follow the path,Oh,and don't get squashed by the boulder!"She smiled and bounced away.

"Interesting friend you have."Mew muttered looking down at him.

"Yeah I know..."He replied before crawling through the inside he gasped at the size of the were three paths one which led to a dead end with a bunch of led to a turn which seemed to turn at the end while the last one had a giant boulder rolling toward the riolu blinked slowly before it hit him."RUN!"He yelled and grabbed mew as she caught tugged her down the path nearly tripping as he fell into the thick grass,luckily the boulder turned thanks to a small ledge.

Riolu let out a long sigh and stood the mew about to give him an earful but he had already started chasing down the about half an hour of twist and turns they came up to a room off to the side,and a good thing to cause the boulder was coming back around,They ran ionto the room screaming as the boulder rolled past.

Riolu let out a long sigh before straightening up and looking around the area to find a chest sitting on a platform,immediately riolu ran up to it opening the chest grinning widley before he saw the contents."It's a pair of gloves..."He muttered putting them he felt something pull his aura and claws shot out of the back of his paws."That lets me use metal claw!"

Well guys,Theres the first chapter,Leave reviews on what you think!This was fun to write,can't believe I finished it.

This is Chilly,peace out!


End file.
